1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an image data encoding method of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal, has been continually developed to meet a variety of user's demands. The development of hardware technologies and mobile communication technologies allows a real-time video call between electronic devices, and further allows a real-time transmission of image data having a resolution of 1280*720 (also referred to as 720p) or more.
When a video call is established between electronic devices, the electronic device may acquire user's image data through a camera module equipped therein, encode the acquired image data, and transmit the encoded image data to other electronic device through a network. Such a real-time video call may be performed between both parties or among multiple parties. In this case, the electronic device may synchronize image data with voice data and then transmit compressed streams to other electronic device(s).
For a real-time transmission of the acquired image data to another electronic device, the electronic device may encode the acquired image data with a suitable quality for a network environment. For example, in a poor network environment, the electronic device may apply quality of service (QoS) in real time and encode an image with a lower resolution.
When recording the acquired image data in real time, a typical electronic device stores the image data, which is to be transmitted to the other electronic device, in a memory as is. Further, when initiating such a recording in a real-time bidirectional video call, the typical electronic device stores, as a file, compressed streams of image data received from the other electronic device. Thus, when a network environment is poor, the typical electronic device has no choice but to store an image encoded with a lower quality in the memory.